10 Leute, die Captain Jack geküsst hat
by Afaim
Summary: Teil der "Captain Jack"-Serie und Gegenstück zu "Acht  von einigen  von Captain Jack". :  Das war ein rein freundschaftlicher Kuss. Ich küsse alle meine Freunde. Ständig."
1. John, Rose und der Doctor

**Zehn Leute, die Captain Jack geküsst hat **

;;;;;**  
**

**Teil der Captain Jack-Serie **_(sonstige Teile dieser Serie: _

_**Captain Jack und die TARDIS **__[wip];__** Acht (unter einigen) von Captain Jack **__)__**. **__Die einzelnen Teile der Serie hängen aber nur locker zusammen wie alle meine DW und TW-FFs._

**Alterempfehlung: PG-14, T**

**Warnings: Adult Content!, sexuelle Situationen, Spoiler für Dr. Who und Torchwood**

**Pairings: Jack/John, Jack/Rose, Rose/Nine, Jack/Nine, Jack/Tosh, Jack/Owen, Jack/Gwen, Gwen/Rhys, Gwen/Owen, Tosh/Owen, Jack/Ianto, Jack/Martha, Jack/Ten. ****Jack/Suzie, Jack/Jack**

;;;;;;;;;**  
**

_1. John Hart_

Als er John zum ersten Mal küsste, war das eigentlich ein Unfall. Doch John sah bei seinem Versuch diese Dose aufzubekommen einfach zu süß aus und bei diesem Anblick konnte er sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Natürlich war John entsprechend entrüstet und wies ihn in seine Schranken, aber er konnte sch dafür nicht vollen Herzens entschuldigen… John hatte einfach zu süß ausgesehen.

Als John ihn zum ersten Mal zurück küsste, hatte es wieder mit dem Versuch eine Dose zu öffnen zu tun. Diesmal hatte er sich fast eine halbe Stunde lang umsonst bemüht und John beobachtete ihn grinsend. Schließlich stellte er seine Versuche ein und meinte: „Das findest du wohl lustig, was? Du hast wenigstens einen Kuss für deine Bemühungen gekriegt – und was kriege ich?"

Johns Blick verdunkelte sich und er war sich schon sicher wieder einmal eine der berühmten Grenzen mit diesem Kommentar überschritten zu haben und, dass er nun gleich wieder einen Vortrag zu hören bekommen würde, aber er irrte sich. Stattdessen forderte John ihn auf näher zu kommen, zog ihn dann an sich und küsste ihn nun seinerseits überaus leidenschaftlich.

„So", meinte der danach, „Jetzt sind wir quitt." Doch zum Glück war es erst der Anfang.

,,,,,,,,

_2. Rose Tyler_

Zum ersten Mal küsste er Rose als er beschloss zu handeln statt nur zu reden. Irgendwann hatte Jack einfach genug davon zu sagen: „Rose Tyler, ich könnte Sie küssen." Stattdessen tat er es. Einfach so und direkt vor den Augen des Doctors. Rose war wohl zu überrascht um irgendwie zu reagieren und der Doctor erstarrte.

Jack sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und meinte dann: „Das war ein rein freundschaftlicher Kuss. Ich küsse alle meine Freunde. Ständig." Sie ließen es auf sich beruhen; sie konnten ja nicht wissen, dass das die reine Wahrheit war.

Zum letzten Mal küsste er Rose als er sich sicher war, dass er sterben würde und von ihr Abschied nahm. Die Daleks würden sein Tod sein und vielleicht auch ihrer und vielleicht sogar der des Doctors. Also nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss und zu seiner Überraschung küsste sie zurück. Was bedeuten musste, dass sie wusste, dass alle sterben würden. Und so geschah es dann auch. Nun, zumindest fast.

,,,,,,,,,,,

_3. Der Doctor_

Wenn man sowieso schon wusste, dass man sterben würde, dann war alles egal. Dann konnte man auch den Doctor küssen. Und man musste keine Angst haben, dass er es einen übel nehmen würde. Also tat Jack das auch. Und konnte sich anschließend mit erfüllten Herzen den Daleks stellen und wahrhaft glücklich sterben.

Nur dass er nicht tot blieb. Was die Wirkung des letzten Kusses in seinem Leben irgendwie zunichtemachte. Er viel später wurde ihm klar, dass der Doctor zurückgeküsst hatte. Und er wollte sich lieber nicht fragen, ob das vielleicht einer der Gründe war, warum der Doctor ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

,,,,,,,,,

_A/N: Das hier ist sozusagen das Gegenstück zu „Acht (unter einigen) von Captain Jack", was der ursprüngliche Titel des vorherigen Teils deutlicher gezeigt hat._

_Ich hätte auch dieser gerne ganz veröffentlich aber weiter hat sich der gute Jack bisher noch nicht durchgeküsst. Aber wie bei „Captain Jack und die Tardis" dachte ich mir, ich veröffentliche einmal das was ich bisher habe._

_Da das hier eher drabbelcharakter hat, sind die Chancen, dass es bald weiter geht auch nicht schlecht sobald es mal veröffentlicht wurde. Wer noch aller geküsst wird verraten euch die Pairing-Angaben im Header. _

_Tosh kommt auf jeden Fall als nächste dran._

_Reviews sorgen für ein bessere Update-Motivation._


	2. Tosh und Suzie

_4. Toshiko Sato_

Er küsste Tosh auf die Wange als er ihr das Geburtstagsgeschenk überreichte, dass er für sie um teures Geld gekauft hatte und von dem er wusste, dass sie es sich schon lange wünschte. Es war ein altes japanisches Märchenbuch, vom dem es nur noch wenige erhalte Exemplare gab, die so gut wie nicht zu bekommen waren.

Jack wusste, dass Toshs Großmutter eines dieser Bücher besessen hatte und ihr immer daraus vorgelesen hatte als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war. Tosh hatte das erwähnt nachdem sie gemeinsam Essen gewesen waren und sie etwas zu viel getrunken hatte und angeheitert wie sie war damit begonnen hatte Jack mit einer der Figuren aus diesem Märchenbuch zu vergleichen.

Jack war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich von diesem Vergleich geschmeichelt fühlen sollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Samurei-Ritter einer der Guten oder der Bösen war, aber er wusste, dass die Erwähnung dieser Geschichte ein Zeichen dafür war, dass Tosh ihre Familie vermisste und sich einsam fühlte. Nachdem es ihr verboten war mit ihrer Mutter persönlichen Kontakt aufzunehmen (das hatte Jack nicht anfechten können und war eine der Bedingungen gewesen unter denen er Tosh freibekommen hatte), war ein kleines Geschenk, das (hoffentlich vor allem gute) Erinnerungen an bessere Zeiten weckte und noch dazu wertvoll war das Mindeste was er für sie tun konnte.

Tosh war von dem Geschenk offensichtlich begeistert, denn sie gab sich nicht mit einem Kuss auf die Wange zufrieden, sondern küsste ihn ziemlich leidenschaftlich auf die französische Art. Irgendwie fanden die meisten Leute aus Jacks Bekanntenkreis irgendwann eine Ausrede um das zu tun.

TWTW

_5. Suzie Castello_

Suzie für „Torchwood" zu rekrutieren war vielleicht nicht Jacks beste Idee gewesen (um es vorsichtig auszudrücken), aber er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass sie ihm, bevor sie durch geknallt war und heimlich Leute abzuschlachten begonnen hatte, eine große Hilfe gewesen war. Und eine bessere Stellvertreterin gewesen war als es jeder andere hätte sein können. Denn Suzie besaß die einmalige Gabe sich an jede Situation, mit der sie konfrontiert wurde, anzupassen.

Zum Beispiel dieses eine Mal als sie den menschlichen Erstkontakt mit den Tookrezurmursern (auch bekannt als „die sexsüchtigen Weltraum-Spinner, die zu viel Zeit in Sex-Shops verbringen", zumindest nannte Owen sie so, und irgendwann dann fing dann auch Suzie damit an und Jack selbst und eines Tages rutschte die Bezeichnung selbst Tosh heraus) knüpften.

Die Tookrezurmurser lebten in ein sehr streng hierarchisch organsiertes Leben, in dem fast alles irgendwie mit Sex zu tun haben schien („Wenn du jemals auswandern willst, Jack, dann weißt du ja jetzt, wohin du immigrieren kannst", meinte Suzie dazu trocken). Als Jack, Suzie und die anderen sich ihnen endlich persönlich vorstellten, wollten sie natürlich wissen, wer das Sagen hatte. Jack wollte antworten, doch Suzie, die die Kultur der Außerirdischen studiert hatte, kam ihm zuvor.

„Jack ist unser Meister", schnurrte sie und küsste ihn zu seiner Überraschung leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen bevor sie fortfuhr, „Wir tun alles für ihn."

Owen, der hinter ihnen stand, begann seltsame Hustgeräusche von sich zu geben und Jack meinte etwas dümmlich: „Ja, so ist es."

Der Anführer der Tookrezurmurser blinzelte mit seinen blauen Augenlidern und befand dann mit Blick auf Suzie: „Also seid Ihr die dominante Ehefrau."

„Natürlich bin ich das", erwiderte Suzie nur.

Danach zeigten sich die Tookrezurmurser äußert interessiert an weiteren Gesprächen mit den Menschen, insbesondere Jacks „Familie", da diese offenbar ihre Gebräuche verstand und befolgte, doch Jack überließ diese Gespräche wohlweislich Suzie, denn immerhin war sie ja seine dominante Ehefrau, was vermutlich wahrer war als er sich eingestehen wollte. Er wollte aber lieber nicht mit Owen darüber diskutieren welche Position diese Tatsache den jungen Arzt in ihrer „Familie" wohl einnehmen ließ.

Als Jack viele Wochen später von Suzies Leiche Abschied nahm und sich einen Moment lang fragte wie „Torchwood" ohne sie überhaupt auskommen sollte, fiel ihm das erste Treffen mit den Tookrezurmursern wieder ein, also drückte er einen sanften Kuss auf Suzies kalte Stirn und flüsterte dann traditionelle tokkrezumursche Begräbnisworte: „Leb wohl, meine dominante Ehefrau. Du hast Schande über die Familie gebracht, doch ich glaube, dass deine guten Taten deine schlechten aufwiegen können. Gehe in Frieden dorthin, wo die Familie sich wieder trifft."

_A/N: Ianto ist als nächstes dran._


	3. Ianto und Jack

_6. Ianto Jones_

Der erste Kuss zwischen Jack und Ianto Jones fand nicht gerade unter romantischen Umständen statt.

Nach dem Stalking und dem Abenteuer mit dem Flugsaurier und der Schokolade hatte sich Jack eigentlich eine rasche intensive Romanze erhofft, aber irgendwie kam es ganz anders. Während Ianto zuerst keine Chance ausgelassen hatte mit ihm zu flirten, um so seine Chancen angestellt zu werden zu verbessern, entpuppte er sich, sobald er angestellt worden war, als äußerst zurückhaltend, ja fast schon schüchtern. Jacks Versuche mit ihm zu flirten schienen dem jungen Mann fast schon unangenehm zu sein, selbst wenn keiner der anderen dabei war. Im Prinzip machte das alles Jack aber auch nichts aus. Im Gegenteil: Er liebte Herausforderungen und obwohl er im Grunde nichts gegen eine einfachere Eroberung ab und an einzuwenden hatte, waren diejenigen, die nicht gleich bereit waren mit ihm ins Bett zu hüpfen, letztlich immer die besseren und eindrucksvolleren Liebhaber.

Also beschloss Jack es langsam anzugehen, was die Tatsache, dass er Ianto zum ersten Mal nur sieben Tage nachdem er ihn eingestellt hatte, küsste, umso ironischer machte.

Suzie hatte den verdächtigen Behälter an den Docks gefunden, ganz in der Nähe des Touristeneingangs der Basis. Owens Scans führten zu keinem brauchbaren Ergebnis. Also versuchten sie den Behälter zu öffnen.

Obwohl sie sämtliche Sicherheits- und Quarantänevorschriften beachtet hatte, entwich der im Behälter eingesperrte Aliennebel aber aus der Quarantänezone und suchte sich als Paarungspartner aus allen in der Basis ausgerechnet Ianto aus. Leider waren die Paarungsgewohnheiten des Aliennebels potentiell tödlich für Humanoide, und Ianto drohte nach wenigen Momenten zu ersticken.

„Jack, du musst was machen, es entzieht ihm gerade so ziemlich alles, was der menschliche Körper zum Überleben braucht!", zischte Owen aufgeregt, während er dabei war hektisch mit ein wenig Unterstützung von Tosh einen Cocktail aus irgendwelchen Flüssigkeiten zusammenzumischen, die das Wesen wohl vernichten sollten, „Verschaff mir ein paar Sekunden!"

Jack warf Owen einen wütenden Blick zu (was bitte konnte er schon tun?), seufzte tief und packte dann den hyperventilierenden Ianto an den Schultern, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn innig. Ianto schien das zu beruhigen, den Aliennebel machte es allerdings wütend. Sehr wütend.

Als Jack wieder zu sich kam umringten ihn Owen, Tosh, Suzie und Ianto mit besorgten Gesichtern. Er war nass und auf ihm klebten Reste von etwas, das die gleiche Farbe hatte, wie der Aliennebel.

„Was Besseres ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen, oder?", kommentierte Owen spöttisch.

Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Nein, ist es nicht. Ich dachte mir, dass es dann vielleicht eifersüchtig werden würde und wenigstens vom Paarungsritual ablassen würde. Oder sich auf einen Dreier einlassen würde, was uns auch mehr Zeit verschafft hätte", erwiderte er ungerührt, „Schade eigentlich."

„Von allen verantwortungslosen sinnfreien Aktionen, die du jemals…", doch Jack hörte Owen schon gar nicht mehr zu.

Stattdessen grinste er Ianto entschuldigend an. „Mach dir nichts draus, Ianto. Wer nicht innerhalb seiner ersten Woche hier von einem Alien und dem Boss sexuell belästigt wird, gehört nicht wirklich zum Team. Du hast es immer noch besser erwischt als Suzie. Oder Owen. Seine Schwellungen haben erst nach drei Wochen nachgelassen, und er hat nicht mal einen Kuss als Trostpreis bekommen", meinte er. Was Owen dazu brachte den Mund zu halten und Ianto dazu zu erröten. Was eigentlich zwei gute Dinge auf einmal waren.

Einen Verlust im Team, einen Neugewinn und einen gewissen Zwischenfall mit einer Cyberwoman später, entschied sich Jack dafür mit ihren zweiten Kuss noch zu etwas länger zu warten, als er eigentlich vor gehabt hatte.

Ianto war nur wenige Stunden zuvor fast von walisischen Kannibalen gefressen worden und einigermaßen traumatisiert.

„Ich glaube, ich bin nicht für den Außendienst geschaffen", murmelte er, „Danke, dass du mich … nach Hause gefahren hast."

„Du warst heute sehr tapfer, Ianto. Versuch etwas zu schlafen und ruf mich an, wenn du irgendetwas brauchst. Oder ruf' Tosh an", erwiderte Jack und musterte den jungen Mann, der so verletzlich und klein wirkte als er neben ihm im SUV saß.

Ianto hob den Kopf und sah ihn zum ersten Mal seit sie zurück in der Stadt waren an. Sein Blick spiegelte eine Vielzahl von Emotionen wieder. Jack erkannte sie alle. Und er wusste, auf welche von diesen er zu hören hatte.

Statt dem Impuls, sich hinüber zu den anderen Mann zu beugen, nachzugeben, stellte er den Motor ab und meinte: „Andererseits habe ich es nicht eilig zurück an die Arbeit zu gehen. Ich könnte noch etwas bleiben, was hältst du davon? Nach all dem, was heute passiert ist, ist mir nicht danach alleine zu sein. Und meine Hände behalte ich bei mir, versprochen."

Und er hielt sich auch daran.

* * *

_7. Jack Harkness_

Mancher Liebhaber in der Vergangenheit hatte ihn nach dem Besten gefragt, den er bisher gehabt hatte. Jack hatte es immer abgelehnt diese Frage zu beantworten. (Dafür gab es Gründe). Aber über den besten Kuss in seinem bisherigen Leben sprach er jedoch immer gerne und ausführlicher als den meisten Fragestellern lieb war. Der idorinianische Mehrfüßer mit den vier Zungen war auch besser im Küssen gewesen als erlaubt sein sollte. (Immerhin besaß er vier Zungen!)

Erst nachdem der Mann, der sich seit über hundert Jahren Captain Jack Harkness nannte, den Mann, von dem er sich diesen Namen „ausgeborgt" hatte, kennengelernt und gleich wieder verloren hatte, begann er sich zu fragen, ob er trotz all seiner Lebenserfahrung und der langen Liste von romantischen Verwicklungen in seiner Vergangenheit bisher vielleicht überhaupt keine Ahnung davon gehabt hatte, was ein guter Kuss eigentlich war.

Und er begann sich auch zu fragen, ob die Tatsache, dass dies mit ziemlicher Sicherheit der letzte Kuss im Leben des wirklichen Jack Harkness' gewesen war, die Erinnerung an diesen besonderen Moment in seinem Leben für immer verderben würde.

* * *

_A/N: Owen ist der nächste._

_Prinzipiell sind alle meine TW-Fanfictions sowie die DW-Fanfiction „Captain Jack und die Tardis" Teil derselben Reihe mit Ausnahme von „Das Evangelium nach Captain Jack Harkness". Der Grund dafür ist, dass „Das Evangelium nach Captain Jack Harkness" überhaupt nicht zu „Acht (unter anderem) von Captain Jack Harkness" passt und wohl mit dieser Fic hier gemeinsam auch nur bedingt funktioniert (kein Wunder, immerhin ist das hier ja das Companion-Piece zu „Acht (unter anderem)". „Heroes", „Der Luvar-Zwischenfall" und „Captain Jack und die Tardis" hingegen sollten eigentlich auch ganz gut mit „Das Evangelium nach Captain Jack Harkness" funktionieren. Diese Fic hier bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch, aber eben nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad._

_Ianto-Fans sollten wenn sie Gelegenheit dazu haben sich übrigens die neuen TW-Radio-Dramen zu Gemüte führen. Das erste ist ein Gwen-Stück, aber „Submussion" dreht sich um Ianto und „House oft he Dead" ist eigentlich bis zu einem gewissen Grad ein Fix-It für „Kinder der Erde" (rechnet aber bitte nicht mit einer Auferstehung oder so was, soweit geht es nicht)._

_Im Gegensatz dazu ist die Starz-TV-Serie einfach nur „24" mit ein bisschen Anstrich von Übernatürlichen und Aliens, aber da in den ersten drei Folgen nur ganz am Rande über die Möglichkeit, dass Aliens für das alles verantwortlich sind, spekuliert wird, hat es eher einen „Fringe" als einen „Akte X"-Anstrich. Man weiß nur, dass es TW ist, weil Jack Bauer und Chloe – ich meine Rex und Esther – gemeinsam mit Jack und Gwen herumrennen. Oh und weil in der ersten Folge Cardiff vorkommt. _

_Die dritte Folge dürfte für Janto-Shiper einfach nur ärgerlich sein (war sie sogar für mich, obwohl ich mich eigentlich emotional mit TW und Ianto abgeschlossen hatte und beides begraben hatte und mir nichts mehr erwarte. Mich würde nicht mal mehr Rhys schrecklicher Tod und ein darauf folgender Jack/Gwen-Forever-Handlungsumschwung wundern, danach dürfte ich aber wenigstens zu recht für immer aufhören TW anzusehen, aber soviel Glück werde ich nicht haben), obwohl Gwen zumindest scheinbar endlich gelernt hat Prioritäten in dieser Hinsicht zu setzen. Während eine gewisse andere Szene mit ihr in dieser Folge einfach nur schrecklich dumm inszeniert war (Stichwort: verstecken)._

_Zumindest der Bill Pullman-Handlungsstrang hat Potential. Bisher ist es aber meistens irgendwie langweilig (ich fand schon „Kinder der Erde" langweilig und da hatten sie wenigstens Aliens und nur halb so viele Folgen mit mehr Plot). Natürlich ist es aber immer noch möglich, dass die neue Serie innerhalb der nächsten 7 Folgen gut wird und wer „Kinder der Erde" mochte, wird das hier vielleicht auch mögen, sofern einem die doch sehr extreme Amerikanisierung und ein A##loch als neuer defakto-Hauptcharakter (sprich das was früher Gwen Cooper war, der defakto-Hauptcharakter meine ich, nicht das A##loch) nicht stören (Rex Matheson )._

_Ach ja, weil ich darauf angesprochen wurde: Ich hatte nicht wirklich aufgehört hieran zu schreiben. Ich hatte nur keine Zeit bzw. mich danach erst mal daran gemacht die Fanfics abzudaten, die ich schon länger nicht mehr upgedatet hatte._

_Die nächsten Küsse kommen hoffentlich schneller._

_Reviews freuen mich wie immer sehr._


	4. Owen und Martha

_8. Owen Harper _

Das erste Mal, dass Owen Harper vor seinen Augen starb, folgte auf einen Kuss.

Es waren bereits sechs Monate vergangen, seit Jack und der Doctor in Gefangenschaft des Meisters geraten waren. Martha war seit sechs Monaten verschwunden, und trotz all seiner Versuche sie zu finden, wusste der Meister scheinbar immer noch nicht, wo sie war. Und das ärgerte ihn, egal wie er oft er sie öffentlich als nutzlos bezeichnete und vorgab, dass es ihn nicht interessierte, was sie tat. Jack hatte seinen Ärger darüber allerdings zu spüren bekommen, genau wie Tish und Marthas Eltern und der Doctor. Und Gwen. Und Tosh. Und Ianto.

Mit Jack in Gefangenschaft und diesen Dreien im Reich des Todes war Owen Harper das einzige noch aktive Mitglied von Torchwood Drei. Und Jack traute seinen Augen nicht, als Owen dann eines Tages plötzlich in seiner Zelle auftauchte, ihn von seinen Ketten befreite und vor sich hinmurmelte, wie nutzlos Jack doch eigentlich sei. Er konnte das was er sah, so wenig für wahr halten, dass er sich sogar schon zu fragen begann, ob Owen umgedreht worden war oder das Ganze hier eine Art Prüfung oder perverser Test war oder ein Plan, der zu Martha Jones führen sollte.

Dann ging der Alarm der _Valiant_ los und Jack wusste, dass es doch wahr war. Und dass es nicht lange halten würde.

„Owen, wie bist du an Bord gekommen? Und noch wichtiger: Wie planst du uns von hier wieder wegzubringen?", wandte Jack sich an seinen Freund.

„Tragbarer Teleporter. Miniaturshuttelschiff. Ist eine lange Geschichte. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Kannst du gehen?" Owen, der Arzt, musterte den seit Monaten gefangen gehaltenen Unsterblichen besorgt.

„Es geht schon. Aber wir können nicht ohne die anderen gehen. Wir müssen Tish und den Doctor und Francine und Clive holen", erklärte Jack. Niemals würde er sie in Gewalt des Verrückten zurücklassen. Sie mussten sich alle zusammen neu formieren und einen Schlachtplan zur Befreiung der Erde entwickeln. Inzwischen würden sich einige Rebellenherde gebildet haben, deren Kräfte mussten vereint werden. Und dann war da natürlich auch immer noch der geheime Auftrag, den Martha erhalten hatte. Dieser mussten mit all den anderen Versuchen koordiniert werden und-

„Wir haben keine Zeit dafür, Jack. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann deinen Freunden nicht helfen. Deswegen bin ich nicht gekommen", meinte Owen nur kopfschüttelnd, „Komm schon." Er packte Jack am Arm und führte ihn einige Schritte mit sich in Richtung Freiheit.

„Die Wachen…"

„Sind betäubt. Komm schon. Kannst du nicht schneller gehen?"

Also versuchte Jack schneller zu gehen, vielleicht konnte sie noch einmal zurückkommen um die anderen zu holen. Allerdings war sein letzter sehr schmerzhafter Tod, bei dem jeder einzelne Knochen in seinen Körper gebrochen worden war, noch nicht sehr lange her, und er war immer noch dabei sich zu regenerieren, weswegen er nicht wirklich sehr schnell vorwärtskam.

„Mist", murmelte Owen und kramte etwas aus dem Rucksack, den er auf den Rücken trug, hervor und reichte es Jack, „Hier trink das. Ist ein Stärkungsmittel."

Also trank Jack das Stärkungsmittel. Aber sie kamen trotzdem nicht viel schneller voran. Zweimal wären sie fast mit einer Soldatenpatrouille zusammengestoßen. Der zweite Versuch dieser auszuweichen führte in eine Sackgasse.

„Das wäre nicht passiert, wenn Tosh noch hier wäre", murmelte Owen, „Sie hätte die Pläne vorher gehackt und dann…"

Jack wollte nicht an Tosh denken, es war zu schmerzhaft. Genauso wie das, was nun kommen würde, denn sie hörten bereits Schritte auf sich zukommen.

„Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen, Owen. Es tut mir leid", wandte sich Jack an seinen letzten Mitarbeiter.

„Ist schon okay. Ich hatte sowieso nichts mehr zu verlieren", erwiderte der andere Mann mit leeren Blick, „Wenn ich schon sterben muss, dann wenigstens einen Heldentod. Ich wünschte nur die Mädchen wären jetzt hier. Ein letzter Kuss bevor ich gehe …"

Jack packte den anderen Mann, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Owen seufzte. "Ich wünschte, wir könnten zusammen abtreten."

„Ich auch. Oh, Gott, ich wünschte das auch."

Wenige Sekunden später kamen die Soldaten um die Ecke.

Später in einer anderen Zeitlinie, als Owen Harper zum zweiten Mal starb, blieb keine Zeit mehr für einen Abschiedskuss.

* * *

_9. Martha Jones_

Jack hatte im Laufe der Jahre festgestellt, dass es die unterschiedlichsten Arten von Menschen gab, die unterschiedlichsten Arten von Küssen und die unterschiedlichsten Gelegenheiten für diese Küsse.

Jeder Mensch und auch jeder Außerirdische mit Mund küsste andere mit Vorliebe zu bestimmten Anlässen, die ihm oder ihr dafür passend erschienen. Jacks Liebhaber und Bekannte bildeten da keine Ausnahme.

Der Mann, der sich heute John Hart nannte, zum Beispiel, war ein Lustküsser, da aber so ungefähr jeder Anblick, den man sich vorstellen konnte, bei ihm Lust entfachte … küsste er bei fast jeder Gelegenheit.

Martha Jones hingegen war eine Abschiedsküsserin. Und sie meinte damit nicht so wie Owen Harper den großen finalen Moment, sondern jeden Abschied, der ihr dabei in den Sinn kam und bei dem sie sich das erlauben konnte.

Zum ersten Mal stellte Jack das nach dem Jahr, das niemals war, fest.

Die Zeit war zurückgedreht worden, der Meister war tot, der Doctor bereit weiterzuziehen und Jack konnte nur noch daran denken, dass er Ianto, Gwen, Tosh und Owen wieder sehen würde, weil sie nun wieder am Leben waren. Es war ein wenig ironisch, dass er nach all der langen Zeit, in der er nach dem Doctor gesucht hatte, nun aus freien Stücken wieder bereit war zu gehen. Aber es gab inzwischen Wichtigeres in seinem Leben. Und das Jahr, das niemals war, hatte ihm dies beeindruckend vor Augen geführt.

Martha war die Erste, der er seinen Entschluss mitteilte, noch bevor er dem Doctor davon erzählte. „Das ist wohl die Geschichte meines Lebens. Ich treffe einen wunderbaren gutaussehenden Mann und er … hat einfach kein Interesse an einer gemeinsamen Zukunft", meinte sie und lächelte dabei.

„Nun, ja es gibt dort draußen mehr als genug wunderbare gutaussehende Männer, Martha Jones. Und abgesehen davon: Mein Team kann immer Verstärkung gebrauchen. Also, wenn du möchtest, dann gibt es bei uns einen Job für dich. Hübsche Mitarbeiterinnen sind immer ein Plus", erwiderte Jack zwinkernd.

Martha grinste schief und umarmte Jack dann. Jack erwiderte die Umarmung und fand Marthas Lippen wenige Sekunden später auf seinen wieder. _Okay, das kam jetzt unerwartet._

Die Medizinstudentin zuckte nur entschuldigend die Schultern, vermutlich hatte sie den Kuss geplant.

Einige Monate später hätte Jack also eigentlich nicht überrascht sein sollen, als sich dieselbe Szene unter anderen Umständen wiederholte.

Martha war nach Ende ihres Studiums zu UNIT und nicht zu Torchwood gegangen, hatte ihnen aber trotzdem ausgeholfen und war in den ganzen Verwirrungen rund um Owens Tod und seine Wiederauferstehung unverzichtbar gewesen.

Und wieder küsste sie Jack, als er gar nicht damit gerechnet hatte, so schnell und unvermittelt, dass er es nicht einmal richtig genießen konnte. _Ich muss herausfinden, ob ich der Einzige bin, bei dem sie das immer macht._

In der Schweiz war er dann endlich darauf vorbereitet. Als sie sich diesmal voneinander verabschiedeten, war er es, der sie kurz auf die Lippen küsste, nachdem sie einander in die Arme geschlossen hatten.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Martha Jones. Und bis zum nächsten Abschied. Meine Lippen freuen sich schon darauf", verabschiedete er sich. „Spinner", sagte Martha nur.

Martha zu küssen war gut, weil es kurz und sicher war. Sie war verlobt und er hatte Ianto. Sie hatten gemeinsam viel durch gemacht, an das sich abgesehen von ihnen nur sehr wenige andere Leute erinnern konnten, und sie konnten sich immer aufeinander verlassen. Martha war vielleicht eine Abschiedsküsserin, aber vor allem war sie seine Familie. Ihre Küsse hießen nicht: „Leb wohl", sondern „Bis zum nächsten Mal."

* * *

_A/N: Das Owen-Kapitel spielt während dem Jahr, das niemals war, also sozusagen zwischen der vorletzten und letzten Folge der 3. Staffel von DW. Der erste Martha-Kuss fand offscreen vor der Jacks Abschiedsszene in der letzten Folge dieser Staffel statt. An den zweiten erinnert ihr euch und der dritte spielt natürlich nach „Lost Souls", dem ersten TW-Audio-Drama._

_Das Abschlusskapitel wird noch kommen._

_Reviews?_


	5. Der Doctor II und Gwen

_Achtung! Spoiler für: DW__: "The Fires of Pompeij","The Stolen Earth", "Journey's End","Planet of the Dead", "Waters of Mars", „Dreamland" und indirekt „The End of Time". TW für: "The Devil and Miss Carew", "Submission" und "The House of the Dead" (also die neuen TW-Audio-Dramen) und natürlich "Children of Earth"._

* * *

_3.2. Der Doctor_

In all den Jahren, die Jack damit verbracht hatte, auf eine Wiedervereinigung mit dem Doctor zu warten, hatte er sich oft vorgestellt, was er tun würde, wenn er das Materialisierungsgeräusch der Tardis in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung hören würde. Als es dann endlich soweit war, kam alles ganz anders als geplant. Deswegen war er etwas überrascht und planlos, als er es einige Zeit nach dem U-Boot-Trip auf den Grund des Marianen-Graben plötzlich wieder hörte.

Er hatte den Doctor seit der Dalek-Invasion nicht mehr gesehen und hatte eigentlich auch nicht mit einem Überraschungsbesuch gerechnet, weswegen sein erster Gedanke, als er das Tardis-Geräusch hörte, trauriger Weise sofort beinhaltete, dass die Erde in unmittelbarer Gefahr war. Doch das war diesmal zur Abwechslung nicht der Fall.

„Ich wollte einfach nur mal wieder auftanken", erklärte der Doctor, der seine Tardis an ihren üblichen Platz über den Riss erscheinen hatte lassen, „Und dachte mir, ich besuche einen alten Freund."

Da der Doctor so etwas normalerweise nicht tat, kam es Jack gleich verdächtig vor. „So? Nun, ich werde mich nicht beschweren. Wie ist es dir so ergangen in der letzten Zeit? Aufregende Abenteuer gemeistert?", erwiderte er und musterte den dünnen Mann bei dieser Frage aufmerksam in der Hoffnung einen Hinweis darauf zu bekommen, was im Kopf des Doctors gerade vorging.

„Ach, nur das Übliche. Und Area 51 – das war ein Spaß. Und Wasserzombies auf dem Mars, was weniger lustig war. Und seit dem war ich viel unterwegs. Mal hier, mal dort. Jetzt wo sich mein Lied dem Ende zuneigt, und ich auf letzte Klopfen warte, bin ich ein wenig unruhig geworden", erklärte der Doctor leichthin, „Und irgendwie nostalgisch."

„Was den Besuch bei mir erklärt", vermutete Jack, „Was soll das heißen, dein Lied geht zu Ende? Und was hat es mit diesem Klopfen auf sich?"

Der Doctor zuckte die Schultern. „Wer weiß das schon. Kryptische Prophezeiungen sind nie leicht zu verstehen", tat er es ab, „Und was hat sich bei dir so getan?"

Jack dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Nun ja, da war die Sache mit dem uralten Außerirdischen im Marianen-Graben. Oh, und wusstest du, dass der ganze Elektrosmog in der Atmosphäre der Erde den Planeten eigentlich sogar vor einer Invasion durch Außerirdische schützt?"

„Da sieht man wieder einmal, dass Fortschritt doch etwas bringt", verkündete der Doctor.

„Ja." Sie schenkten einander ein wissendes Lächeln.

_Warum ist er hier?_ Irgendwie nahm Jack ihm nicht ab, dass es einfache „nostalgische" Gründe waren.

„Jack, erinnerst du dich noch an das Konzept von fixierten Punkten im Lauf der Zeit?", wollte der Doctor dann von ihm wissen.

„Die könnte ich nicht mal vergessen, wenn ich es wollte. Zeitagententum 01. Es war nicht unbedingt leicht für mich den zweiten Weltkrieg einfach so zuzusehen. Warum fragst du?" Offenbar kamen sie den wahren Grund für die Anwesenheit des Time-Lords näher.

Der Doctor starrte in die Ferne. „Als letzter der Time-Lords, dachte ich, dass ich das ändern könnte. So einen fixierten Punkt ignorieren, die Zeitlinie nach meinen Wünschen verändern und auf diese Weise ein Leben retten zu können. Ich habe mich geirrt. Und ich hätte es gar nicht erst versuchen sollen, das weiß ich jetzt. Mit Donna in Pompeij war es anders. Wir konnten etwas ändern. Aber nur im Kleinen. Und ich dachte wirklich, dass es mir möglich ist das diesmal auch zu schaffen. Ich hätte es nie versuchen dürfen. Mein Lied mag bald enden, aber eines habe ich jetzt doch noch gelernt: Manche Dinge müssen passieren und ich sollte gar nicht erst in ihre Nähe geraten, weil es zu schmerzhaft wäre, daneben zu stehen und nichts tun zu können, aber jeder Versuch etwas zu tun potentiell eine Katastrophe heraufbeschwören könnte. Macht mich das zu einer schlechten Person, Jack? Dass ich mir den Schmerz ersparen möchte?"

_Also möchte er Absolution. Deswegen ist er gekommen. Und er ist zu mir gekommen, weil Martha das niemals verstehen würde. Oder Sarah Jane. Oder Mickey. Aber ich, ich verstehe es. Ich weiß, wie es ist die harten Entscheidungen treffen zu müssen, und ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn das Raumzeitkontinuum den Punkt erreicht hat, an dem es sich weigert nachzugeben und nur noch brechen oder hart bleiben kann._

Jack legt seine Hand auf den Arm des Doctors. „Nein, das macht dich zu jemanden, den es immer noch kümmert, obwohl es tausend Gründe dafür gäbe, das alles einfach nicht mehr an sich heran zu lassen", befand er.

Zu seiner Überraschung beugte sich der Doctor zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Danke, Jack. Und es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass du es alleine durchstehen musst. Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte er noch und ließ den anderen Mann dann verwirrt stehen.

_Was meint er damit denn schon wieder? _Nun, immerhin handelte es sich um den Doctor. Es war normal nicht zu wissen, wovon er sprach, nicht wahr?

Jack sah dem Zeitreisenden kurz nachdenklich hinterher und beschloss dann, dass es an der Zeit war sich mit Ianto zu treffen. Sie mussten sich um diesen außerirdischen Hitchhiker kümmern.

Fünf Tage später wusste Jack dann, was der Doctor gemeint hatte. Und er konnte nicht fassen, dass er es trotz dieses Besuches nicht hatte kommen sehen.

* * *

_10. Gwen Coo__per_

Mitten in der Nacht in fremde Wohnungen einzusteigen war eigentlich nicht Jacks Ding. Trotzdem tat er es alle paar Jahre immer wieder Mal.

„Jack? Bist du das? Weißt du, wie spät es ist?" Gwen blinzelte ihn an und schien immer noch halb zu schlafen. Rhys regelmäßiges Schnarchen erklang deutlich hörbar aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Jack hatte Gwen Cooper recht lange nicht mehr gesehen und bewunderte einen kurzen Moment lang ihren riesigen Babybauch, bevor es aus ihm herausbrach: „Ich habe ihn gesehen, Gwen. Ich habe Ianto gesehen."

Gwen erwiderte nichts. Aus offensichtlichen Gründen.

„Ich war im Haus der Toten in dessen letzter Nacht. Und Ianto war auch dort. Und für einen kurzen Moment, da war es so wie früher. Ich hatte ihn wieder, Gwen. Und sie haben mir angeboten… Und ich war bereit dazu. Für diesen einen Moment war ich bereit dazu, war ich schwach, aber Ianto … er war es nicht. Und zuerst war er so wütend, und dann hat er mich ausgetrickst und … Ich hab ihn verloren, schon wieder. Er hat sich geopfert, um uns alle zu retten", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, während er schon wieder zu Weinen begann. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl in den letzten sechs Monaten nichts anderes getan zu haben.

„Oh, Jack." Gwen umarmte ihn, was angesichts ihres Babybauches ein seltsam ungewohntes Gefühl war. „Ja, das ist unser Ianto", murmelte sie und Jack wusste nicht, ob sie ihm glaubte oder ob sie das einfach so sagte, um ihn zu beruhigen, während sie heimlich davon überzeugt war, dass er durch seine Trauer den Verstand verloren hatte. Eigentlich war es ihm auch egal.

Er schluchzte einige Zeit lang in ihren Armen und bemerkte darüber nicht einmal, dass Rhys Schnarchen verstummt war und Gwen ihm beruhigende Dinge zu murmelte.

Nachdem er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sah er Gwen wieder an und für eine Sekunde sah er wieder die junge Polizisten vor sich, die sich in Basis einer geheimen Organisation namens Torchwood eingeschlichen hatte, um herauszufinden, was es damit auf sich hatte und dabei von der ersten Sekunde an durchschaut war.

Er beugte sich vor und berührte ihre Lippen für den Hauch eines Augenblicks. Dann wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.

Er musste gehen. Bevor er sie auch noch umbrachte. Sie und Rhys und ihr Baby. Und Martha. Und Alice.

Er musste gehen, weil es hier auf Erden nichts mehr für ihn gab, und weil er Gwen Cooper zu sehr liebte, um ihr auch noch beim Sterben zu zusehen. Vor langer langer Zeit, die objektiv gesehen nur ein paar Jahre her war, hatte sie ihn einmal geküsst, nachdem er etwas getan hatte, das sie bewundert hatte. Was er nun vorhatte, würde sie ihm hingegen übel nehmen, das wusste er.

Sie würde es vielleicht niemals verstehen, nie begreifen, dass er es für sie getan hatte. Dass er den Menschen, die ihm nahe standen, nur Unglück und Tod brachte. Selbst dem Doctor, wie es schien. Die paar Davongekommenen waren ohne ihn besser dran. Diese würden es natürlich anders sehen, aber missverstanden zu werden, war er inzwischen gewöhnt. Und der Einzige, den er so sehr geliebt hatte, dass er nicht bereit gewesen wäre ihn zu verlassen, war nun für immer fort.

Zeit weiterzuziehen.

**The End.**

* * *

_A/N: Ein paar Bemerkungen zu der Zeitlinie der letzten beiden „Küsse":_

_Das Doctor-Kapitel findet für diesen v__or „The End of Time" und für Jack __direkt vor „Children of Earth: Day One" statt._

_Das Gwen-Kapitel spielt direkt nach „The House of the Dead" und vor der letzten Szene von „Children of Earth: Day Five", in der Jack die Erde verlässt. Ich fand ja übrigens immer, dass Gwen in dieser Szene zu schwanger für die Tatsache, dass nur sechs Monate vergangen waren, aussah._

_Ein kurzes Wort vielleicht noch zu „Torchwood: Miracle Day": Das war 10 Stunden Lebenszeitverschwendung der Extra-Klasse. Eine Folge lang hatte man das Gefühl „Torchwood" zu sehen (das war die einzige Folge, die mir gefallen hat), der Rest war ein sinnfreier Agentenlangweiler ohne Aliens, der Hinten und Vorn keinen Sinn ergibt. Eine weitere Staffel würde ich mir nicht antun anzusehen. „Children of Earth" habe ich wenigstens mit Leidenschaft gehasst, weil es gut angefangen hat und Potential gehabt hat und danach ziemlich scheiße wurde. Aber „Miracle Day" ärgert mich hauptsächlich deswegen, weil ich die Zeit, die ich investiert habe um es mir anzusehen, besser hätte verwenden können._

_Reviews würden mich wie immer sehr freuen._


End file.
